The Mysteries of Star Island The Calm Before The Storm
by ForeverAWarriorCat
Summary: There is an island undiscovered by humans. On this island lives three warrior clans of cats; Darkclan, Coralclan, and Crystalclan. These cats all swim, and have evolved to breathe underwater. There way of life is peaceful, with some minor border skirmishes. But we all know how humans are. They explore everything. And one day they will find Star Island
1. Alligences

DarkClan

Leader-

Duskstar- pale brown tabby shecat, white paws, and green eyes

Deputy-

Emberclaw- black and dark gray tabby tom, broad shoulders, and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat-

Creekfeather- sleek silver tabby shecat, blue eyes

Warriors

Flintrunner- speckled brown tom, leaf green eyes Apprentice Sleekpaw

Hollysplash- black shecat, frosty blue eyes

Ivystem- mottled gray shecat, green eyes

Minnowstep- gray tom, black belly and a white splash on his chest, blue eyes Apprentice Wildpaw

Nightfire- black tom, orange speckles, Amber eyes

Ottergaze- pale orange and white spotted tom, with dark Amber/orange eyes

Patchlight- gray and white spotted shecat with blue green eyes Apprentice Thistlepaw

Rainwatcher- pale silver tom, muscular limbs, and bright blue eyes

Rushstorm- fast long legged dark brown tom with green eyes

Slateshine- smokey gray thick furred shecat with smoky blue eyes Apprentice Specklepaw

Apprentices

Sleekpaw- black short haired shecat with slim features and bright green eyes

Specklepaw- calico shecat with orange eyes

Thistlepaw- thick furred stocky brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Wildpaw- energetic gray and white tabby tom, green eyes

Queens

Starlingflight- brown and white spotted shecat, pretty light green eyes mother of Ottergaze's kits: Hickorykit (brown tabby shecat, blue eyes) and Birdkit (darker brown shecat with lighter flecks, green eyes)

Elders

Torntail- dusty brown tom, blue eyes with a torn tail

Dustyfur- pale brown shecat, blue eyes, failing sight

CoralClan

Leader

Lilacstar- pale grayish silver tabby shecat, sleek and shiny fur, pale green eyes

Deputy

Mossyear- gray and white spotted tom and blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Meadowshine- slim and beautiful ginger tabby shecat with cream spots and bright Amber eyes Apprentice Blossompaw

Warriors

Fallenbranch- stocky brown tom, pale underbelly and darker specks, pale Amber eyes

Fawndapple- creamy brown shecat with green eyes

Heathersong- ginger tabby shecat with brown flecks and green eyes Apprentice Plumpaw

Vinebelly- very stocky dark brown tom, green eyes

Tanglethorn- gray tabby tom, white paws and white ears with emerald green eyes

Splashwhisker- energetic white and black spotted shecat with blue eyes

Larkwing- pale brown and white spotted shecat, pale green eyes Apprentice Sandpaw

Cloudblaze- white tom with green eyes

Mistglow- silver tabby shecat with blue eyes

Nutberry- friendly brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reedberry- gray and white tabby shecat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Blossompaw- brown and white spotted shecat blue eyes

Sandpaw- ginger shecat with green eyes

Plumpaw- smokey gray shecat with green eyes

Queens

Featherflight- light brown tabby shecat with pale Amber eyes mother of Nutberry's kits: Cherrykit (brown tabby shecat), Briarkit (dark brown shecat), and Stoatkit (brown tabby tom)

Honeyflower- pretty ginger and cream shecat expecting Tanglethorn's kits

Elders

Thornshade- old brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Darkberry- grumpy red brown shecat with blue eyes

CrystalClan

Leader

Clearstar- wise white tom with pale Amber eyes

Deputy

Mintsplash- gray tabby shecat with blue eyesApprentice Goldenpaw

Medicine cat

Sagefeather- pretty gray tabby shecat with light blue eyes

Warriors

Dawnpetal- calico shecat with pale green eyes

Stoneberry- muscular gray tabby shecat with blue eyes

Thrushcloud- handsome brown tabby tom, with green eyes

Wrenfeather- pretty sliver shecat with black stripes, and blue eyes Apprentice Heronpaw

Bramblestorm- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Cindersplash- energetic long legged gray shecat with bright green eyes Apprentice Lichenpaw

Ripplerunner- gray and silver mottled tabby tom, green eyes

Dewsong- lightgray and white spotted shecat with green eyes

Apprentices

Goldenpaw-ginger tabby shecat blue eyes

Heronpaw- brown tabby tom green eyes

Lichenpaw- gray tabby tom

Queens

Ebonyfeather- black and white shecat with soft fur, and long whiskers, and pretty blue eyes, mother of Ripplerunner's kits: Brightkit (creamy white shecat with blue eyes), Primerosekit (pretty gray shecat with black splotches), Slatekit (smokey gray shecat), and Duskkit ( silver and white shecat with green eyes)

Morningrose- gray tabby shecat with blue eyes mother of Thrushcloud's kits: Stonekit (gray tom) and Patchkit ( brown and white tom)

Hazelsplash- black and gray tabby shecat expecting Clearstar's kits

Elders

Sedgefeather- gray, black, and white spotted shecat, blue eyes. Mother of Ebonyfeather, Morningrose, and Hazelsplash

Brindleheart- older brown tabby tom, green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

CrystalClan

"Quick! Get Sagefeather!" Morningrose, a gray tabby queen meowed to Lichenpaw. The gray tabby tom nodded and left the nursery cave. His gray tail swished thought the vines that covered the entrance. The pretty green vines blosssomed in the hot seasons. Morningrose turned to her sister, Ebonyfeather, who was in the process of kitting. The soft furred black and white queen was in pain. Morningrose had told her own kits, Stonekit and Patchkit to go play with their father.

"Don't worry dear sister, Sagefeather will be here soon, I promise." Morningrose purred, nudgeing her sister gently. Ebonyfeather nodded weakly. The queen was heavily pregnant and Morningrose guessed she'd be having a good sized litter.

The vines swished as Sagefeather, a pretty gray tabby, padded into the den with a bundle of herbs.

"How long as she been in pain?" Sagefeather asked Morningrose.

"Since moonhigh." Morningrose meowed. "Will she be okay?" She asked anxiously. Sagefeather nodded.

"Yes. She's very close to giving birth now." Sagefeather meowed and she turned her attention to Ebonyfeather. "Alright dear, give a gentle push." She encouraged the black shecat. "Your kits will be here to greet you very soon." Ebonyfeather gave a push and a kit slid out. Morningrose began to gently lick the kit.

Soon there were four fluffy kits at Ebonyfeather's belly. Ripplerunner, Ebonyfeather's, mate padded in, with Stonekit and Patchkit behind him. They ran over to Morningrose who greeted them happily. Ripplerunner purred loudly and laid down next to his mate.

"They are gorgeous." He meowed.

"Shall we name them?" She asked.

"Of course." He meowed. They both looked at a very fluffy creamy white shekit.

"Brightkit." Ebonyfetaher purred. Brightkit lifted her head at the sound of her name and she opened her tiny pink mouth and let out a tiny mew.

"Look, she knows her name already." Ripplerunner purred. He turned his gaze towards the gray shecat with black splotches. "Primrosekit." He meowed. He was thinking of his dead sister, Primrosepaw, who had gotten snatched by a shark.

Ebonyfeather purred. "It's a beautiful name." She meowed. "I bet your sister would approve." He dipped his head in appreciation and in memory. A smokey gray shekit kneaded Ebonyfeather's belly.

"Slatekit." She meowed. Ripplerunner looked at the last remaining kit, a silver and white shekit.

"And she shall be Duskkit." He meowed.

"Such lovely names."

"Indeed." Morningrose agreed. Sagefeather gave some borage leaves to Ebonyfeather.

"These shall help your milk. Call for me if you need anything, dear."

"I will." Ebonyfeather meowed. She curled up with her kits close to her belly, purring. Ripplerunner licked her cheek before leaving the nursery. Morningrose got her kits resting in their nest.

"They're beautiful, Ebonyfeather." Morningrose told her.

"Thank you Morningrose. I'm so glad to have them here now." She replied. Then she yawned.

"You should get some rest." Morningrose insisted. Her sister nodded and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

CrystalClan

Brightkit wanted to leave the nursery cave. And she wasn't the only one. Her sisters wanted to as well. But their mother said they were too young. Morningrose had her kits two moons before and Hazelsplash was already expecting her kits. The nursery cave was full of life. And Brightkit wanted to explore.

"When can we see the rest of the camp?" Brightkit asked her mother, Ebonyfeather.

"Not yet, dear." She replied. "You're still too young." Brightkit nodded. She looked at the vines. What was behind those vines? What was the rest of the cave like? Could they go to the Starpool?

"Hey Brightkit! You'll never guess what Patchkit did!" Primrosekit meowed. Brightkit was jerked away from her thoughts. Primrosekit ran over to see her. "He snuck into Clearstar's cave!" Brightkit's eyes widened.

"But we can't go in there!" Brightkit meowed. "That's the leader's cave!"

"I know! Patchkit is soooo gonna get apprenticed late." Primrosekit giggled. Duskkit rolled her eyes.

"Are you two gossiping again!" She meowed.

"No!" Brightkit and Primrosekit said in unison. Slatekit tackled Duskkit.

"I got you, Darkclan!" She meowed. "You will never take Crystalclan's cave!" Duskkit, now distracted yowled.

"Oh no! I've been found out! Help! Help!" Duskkit called out.

"I'll save you!" Stonekit barreled into Slatekit. "Darkclan will rule the island!"

"Never!" Brightkit meowed. "Crystalclan will never let you win!" Brightkit ran to Slatekit's side. Ebonyfeather, Morningrose, and Hazleshade were sisters of the same litter. The three queens were sharing tounges as they watched over their kits.

"Oh yeah?" Stonekit puffed out his fur. "We will see about that!" He crouched down. Duskkit lept at Brightkit who rolled out of the way. Slatekit swiped at Stonekit. The four kits then play wrestled on the cave floor. Primrosekit rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone want to explore the caves or not?" Ebonyfeather meowed. "There are things you must know first, so gather round, my kits." Brightkit let go of Duskkit's ear and scampered over to Ebonyfeaher, and Duskkit, Slatekit, and Primrosekit were behind her. All four kits sat down and looked up at their mother. Stonekit and Patchkit joined them as well. Hazelsplash purred.

"First, as all kits should know, the special thing about Crystalclan is that we have our own secret cave tunnel to the Starpool. However, there is a maze system and it is easy to get lost. So it is forbidden for kits to wander down that passage way. And you can't leave the camp until you are an apprentice." Ebonyfeather meowed. All the kits nodded.

"It's for your own safety." Hazelsplash added.

"We don't want to lose you." Morningrose meowed. "I know it may seem unfair, but it is for a good reason."

"When do we learn to swim?" Brightkit asked,

"When you're an apprentice." Ebonyfeather meowed. She nodded.

"Can we explore now?" Primrosekit asked.

"Yes. Don't get under anyone's paws." Ebonyfeather meowed. The kits nodded. Brightkit happily bounded over to the entrance. She walked through the vines and gasped at the size of the cave. There was the gentle roar of the Great Waterfall. Across from the nursery cave was the apprentices cave. Beside that cave was the warriors cave. There was a small incline with a worn path upwards that led to the leader's cave. Beside the nursery cave was the medicine cat cave. And the elders, their cave was on the other side of the nursery. All cave entrances had the curtain of vines. And down the tunnel flowed a gentle stream, a source of drinking water. It came from the back of the tunnel, and went to the front of the main cave, and joined the waterfall. The freshkill pile was near the apprentices den, tucked in a dip in the rock. The waterfall itself was beautiful. And the rocks closest to the waterfall were covered in moss, and they were stacked up, and were round and smooth. Brightkit couldn't see the path down from the waterfall cave. But she could see a small opening in the mossy rocks that most likely led down to the forest below. She could hear the rushing river as well. It was beautiful, and the rocks were smooth as was the cave floor.

"We have the best camp ever!" Slatekit meowed excitedly. Brightkit nodded. It was so cool! She agreed completely with Slatekit. Crystalclan was the best clan!


	4. Chapter 3

Darkclan

Wildkit was about to become an apprentice. He couldn't wait to be a warrior. He looked back at his foster mother, Starlingflight who was purring and he smiled at her. His own mother, Shadedlight, had died of greencough when he was three moons old, of sickness. So Starlingflig had taken care of him. He was Shadedlight's only surviving kit. Duskstar motioned for Wildkit to step forward and he did.

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Duskstar motioned for Minnowstep to step forward.

"Minnowstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw." Duskstar nodded to the, Minnowstep touched noses with Wildpaw who was beaming with excitement.

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" The clan cheered for the newly made apprentice. I can't believe it! I'm finally an apprentice!

"Are you ready to see the territory?" Minnowstep asked Wildpaw, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Right now." Minnowstep replied.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" He puffed out his chest. "I was born ready!"

"Let's go then." Minnowstep meowed. Wildpaw nodded, and he followed his mentor out of the camp. Darkclan was located in the thickest, deepest part of the forest on the island. They thrived in the darkness, as their eyesight was better attuned to the dark. The forest contained large boulders beside trees, covered in thick moss. The trees had very thick trunks and were extremely tall. They were also covered in thick moss. There were many vines that grew on the trees. The ground was covered in leaves, moss, and many plants.

"There is a river that runs from Crystalclan's territory into ours, which creates our border with them. We have an agreement that the river is big enough to feed both our clans, so both of us can hunt there, but if we trespass into their land or they into our land, it is battle worthy still." Minnowstep told Wildpaw. He nodded in response.

At the very edge of Darkclan territory was the beach, though Darkclan's beach was rocky and there was a major cliff that had a steep drop-off, and was dangerous. The ocean was rough and that area was forbidden. Darkclan had the rougher waves of the ocean, and it was forbidden for apprentices to go into the water.

Seaweed was often collected from the beach by the medicine cats. So were shells. The salty spray stung Wildpaw's nose. There was a string wind and he looked at the endless ocean. He couldn't help but wonder, what was out there? What was beyond the sea?


	5. Chapter 4

Coralclan

Cherrykit yawned softly. She was laying on her side and gazing up at the sunshine that filtered through the leaves that were the roof of the nursery. She stood up, and looked around. Everyone else was asleep and she could hear the birds making music in the forest. She looked at her sister, Briarkit and her brother Stoatkit who were asleep next to her mother, Featherflight. Honeyflower snored quietly in the other nest.

Cherrykit prodded at her sister, Briarkit. The shecat yawned and opened her eyes.

"Morning Cherrykit!" Briarkit meowed cheerfully.

"Morning! Wanna explore the camp?" Cherrykit asked her.

"But everyone else is asleep." Briarkit meowed, tilting her head.

"So? It will be quiet!" Cherrykit pointed out. Briarkit looked around, unsure.

"If you say so." Briarkit sounded uneasy. Cherrykit grinned and she and her sister left the nursery and looked around at the camp.

Cherrykit loved the open feel to Coralclan. The thinned out trees were amazing. The sun warmed the air. And Cherrykit couldn't wait to see the beach and the ocean! And the underwater caves! She couldn't wait for any of it.

I can't wait to be an apprentice so I can learn and see EVERYTHING! I just can't wait!


	6. Chapter 5

Crystalclan

Brightkit shook her fur. She couldn't wait to become an apprentice. But she and her sisters were only 3 moons old. They had 3 more moons to go. Hazelsplash was sharing tounges with Morningrose. Stonekit and Patchkit were 4 moons old. And soon, Hazelsplash would have her kits.

Brightkit saw Primrosekit sleeping soundly. She crouched down and kept her tail still. She slowly padded over to her sister and pounced on her tail.

"Got you!" Brightkit meowed.

"Brightkit! Get off!" Primrose kit whined, shoving Brightkit off. "I was sleeping"

"But it's in the middle of the day!" Brightkit meowed, flopping over on her side. "Sleeping is for night time!" Primrosekit rolled her eyes.

"You always want to play!" Primrosekit licked her paws. "Always." Slatekit barreled into Stonekit.

"Invasion!" She meowed.

"Oh no!" Brightkit meowed. "We've been invaded!" Morningrose chuckled.

"That's right! Darkclan has invaded!" Morningrose meowed. She crouched down. "Darkclan will rule the island!"

"Never!" Stonekit and Patchkit meowed.

"Surrender to the almighty Darkclan!" Slatekit pounced on Brightkit. She and her sister rolled around.

"Never!" Brightkit meowed. Ebonyfeather padded into the den with a freshly caught fish.

"Alright, my kits, its meal time."

"Awe!!!" Brightkit, Primrosekit, Slatekit, Duskkit, Stonekit and Patchkit whined. Morning Rose chuckled.

"Its time to eat now." She purred. Hazelsplash suddenly yowled.

"The kits...are coming!" Ebonyfeather looked up.

"I'll get Sagefeather! Morning Rose, can you take the kits out into camp?" Ebonyfeather asked. Morningrose nodded.

"Come in kits, let's eat out in camp."

Brightkit waited outside the nursery while Clearstar, Sagefeather, and Hazelsplash were in the nursery. She was excited to see the new kits.

"Everything is well." Sagefeather emerged. "There is two healthy kits. A gray tabby tom, named Stormkit and a white and black spotted shekit named Creekkit. "

"Can we play with them?" Brightkit asked.

"Not yet." Ebonyfeather purred. "They're too little."

"Oh, okay." Brightkit meowed. Sedgefeather emerged from the elders den.

"Sedgefeather!!!" Brightkit and Slatekit squealed in delight. Their grandmother padded over to them and licked their ears.

"Hello, dear kits."

"Hello, Sedgefeather." Ebonyfeather purred.

"So many new kits." She chuckled. "I really am getting old."

"You're not old!" Morningrose meowed. Primrosekit played with Sedgefeather's tail.

"I have 8 grandkits. I am old." Sedgefeather purred. "May I see the new ones?"

"Soon." Sagefeather meowed. "It's a little crowded right now." Sedgefeather nodded.

"Of course, I remember that feeling." She chuckled. "You three were such a pawful."

"Was mother bad?" Duskkit asked.

"Duskkit! That's rude." Brightkit meowed. Sedgefeather purred and chuckled.

"That's the great thing about kits. They speak their minds. Well, I'll see all of you later. I am going to see if there is any freshkill."

"Awe..." all the kits meowed.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."


	7. Chapter 6

DarkClan

Wildpaw stirred in his sleep. There was a paw poking him in the side.

"Wildpaw! Its time to wake up!" He opened his eyes to the sound of his denmate, Thistlepaw"s voice. Oh no! He had slept in too late. He jumped up onto his paws, hoping Minnowstep wouldn't be angry with him.

"Thanks for waking me up, Thistlepaw." Wildpaw meowed to his friend.

"Its no big deal! I'm just helping out a friend." Thistlepaw meowed, leaving the apprentice's den. Wildpaw quickly followed him, searching the camp for his mentor. Minnowstep was currently at the freshkill pile chatting with Nightfire and Ottergaze. Wildpaw quickly padded over to his mentor.

"Hey Minnowstep, I'm sorry I slept in so late." Minnowstep looked over his shoulder at Wildpaw.

"Don't worry. Its only your second day as an apprentice. Just try not to make a habit of it, okay?" Minnowstep told him. Wildpaw nodded briskly. "Why don't you eat a little before we go check out borders? Flintrunner and Sleekpaw will be joining us." Wildpaw nodded and he picked up a small mouse. Sleekpaw was the oldest apprentice and would be a warrior soon. Wildpaw happened to think she was very pretty.

He started to eat his mouse, and he thought about the sea and how interesting it was. Then his curiosity spiked. What was beyond the sea? Was the whole world made of water? No cat had ever left the island so no one knew what was beyond the sea.

He ate his mouse in silence, pondering over the questions he dared not ask. No one talked about anything beyond the sea. It just wasn't ever questioned. The three clans had always lived on the island. The island was their only home and the only world they knew.

"Are you almost ready, Wildpaw?" Minnowstep asked. Wildpaw got to his feet, stretched a little and nodded.

"Yes, Minnowstep." He nodded to him.

"Alright. Lets go meet up with Flintrunner and Sleekpaw."


	8. Chapter 7

CoralClan

Cherrykit was dying to become an apprentice. And lucky Plumpaw and Sandpaw got to become warriors today. Cherrykit was jealous of this. She wanted to explore CoralClan territory, learn how to swim, feel the ocean breeze in her fur, catch amazing fish, and serve her clan in every possible way. But right now she was stuck in the nursery with her siblings and Honeyflower's new kits.

The new kits were cute but they were so annoying. There were three of them and two of them were toms. There was one she kit and she was okay. But the two tom kits were always getting on her nerves.

Poppykit was the shekit and she was a reddish brown with light brown speckles. She had green eyes. The two tom kits were Falconkit and Vinekit. Falconkit was a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Vinekit was solid gray with dark green eyes.

Vinekit was always whining about everything and Falconkit was always asking stupid and annoying questions. It bugged Cherrykit so much.

"Cherrykit! Plumpaw and Sandpaw are getting their warrior names!" Cherrykit's ears pricked at the sound of her sister, Briarkit's voice. "Nutberry and Featherflight said we get to watch!" Cherrykit grinned and bounded over to her sister. Stoatkit rolled his eyes and the three almost6 moon old kits took their seat beside their parents.

Lilacstar emerged from her den, and beckoned for Plumpaw and Sandpaw to step forward. The two very excited apprentices made their way over, whispering softly to each other. Cherrykit watched, wishing she was in their place.

"Heathersong, has Plumpaw trained hard to become a CoralClan warrior? Has she done well as your apprentice?" Heathersong stepped forward.

"Yes, she has." Lilacstar turned her attention back to Plumpaw. The shecat was shaking with excitement, and Cherrykit was happy for her but jealous at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Plumpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Plumwhisker. You have trained hard in the ways of the Warrior Code and you have now earned the title of a CoralClan warrior. We honor your quick thinking and your honesty. Welcome, Plumwhisker." Lilacstar touched noses with Plumwhisker. The newly made warrior then dipped her head to her leader. She backed away and sat next to Blossompaw, her sister.

"Larkwing. Has Sandpaw trained hard to become a CoralClan warrior? Has she done well as your apprentice?"

"Yes." Larkwing purred, clearly proud of her apprentice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandflower. You have trained hard in the ways of the Warrior Code and you have now earned the title of a CoralClan warrior. We honor yourcompassion and your bravery. Welcome, Sandflower." Lilacstar and Sandflower also touched noses. Sandflower sat next to Plumwhisker.

"Now, Cherrykit, Briarkit, and Stoatkit are not 6 moons old yet. They are very close, but it would be unfair to wait and put all of the apprentice duties on Blossompaw. So I will make an exception for these kits. I hope StarClan understands my decision. " Cherrykit's eyes widened in surprise.

Featherflight purred and nudged Cherrykit forward. Briarkit was squealing with happiness and Stoatkit was shocked, his mouth gaping wide open.

"Go on." Nutberry meowed. Cherrykit nodded and she stepped forward, her sister and brother right behind her.

"Welcome young ones." Lilacstar meowed. Cherrykit dipped her head.

"Cherrykit. It is time for you to be an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw. Fawndapple will be your mentor." The pretty creamy brown she cat stepped forward towards Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw purred and touched noses with Fawndapple.

"I cant wait to start training with you!" Cherrykit meowed.

"I expected nothing less." Fawndapple meowed.

"Briarkit. It is time for you to be an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Briarpaw. Splashwhisker will be your mentor." Splashwhisker bounded over and touched noses with Briarpaw.

"I promise your training will be wonderful!" Splashwhisker purred. Briarpaw would be her first apprentice.

"Stoatkit. It is time for you to be an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stoatpaw. Mossyear will be your mentor." The deputy walked over to Stoatpaw and dipped his head.

"Plumwhisker! Sandflower! Cherrypaw! Briarpaw! Stoatpaw!"

I cant believe it! I'm an apprentice!


	9. Chapter 8

CrystalClan

Brightkit yawned. She was sleepy. Primrosekit was curled up on Ebonyfeather's back. Slatekit purred in her sleep. Duskkit snored quietly. Brightkit was the only one awake. Even Ebonyfeather was asleep.

Morningrose snored rather loudly, Stonekit and Patchkit curled up next to her. Hazelsplash had her kits, Stormkit and Creekkit next to her belly.

Stonekit and Patchkit were4 1/2moons old. Brightkit and her siblings were 4 moons old and Stormkit and Creekkit were3 moons old now. Ebonyfeather, Morningrose, and Hazelsplash all talked with Clearstar and they decided that all of the kits would be apprenticed at the same time as they were all very close in age and were such a closefamily.

There were two new warriors as well. Heronpaw had become Heronwing and Goldenpaw had become Goldenberry.

"How are my lovely grandkits?" Sedgefeather meowed, waking everyone up. Brightkit purred in happiness.

"Sedgefeather!" All of the kits mewoed and soon enough all eight kits tackled Sedgefeather. Ebonyfeather laughed. Morningrose shook her head and Hazelsplash purred.

"They are such a lively bunch. The Clan is lucky to have them." Ripplerunner meowed.

"That is true." Thrushcloud purred. "But I will miss the little furballs."

"You have no idea." Morningrose sighed. "I don't know what I'll do after they are apprenticed."

"It isn't like they will be gone forever." Ripplerunner added. "They are only moving into the apprentices den, not to another Clan."

"True. But I will still miss them all the same." Morningrose sighed softly.

"We all will." Hazelsplash added. "It wont be the same without them."

"And I think Sedgefeather will miss playing with the kits too." Ebonyfeather sighed, and a distant look crossed her eyes.

"What is it dear sister?" Morningrose asked. Hazelsplash looked over as well, and Ripplerunner nuzzledhis mate.

"Sedgefeather didn't tell you?" Ebonyfeather blinked in surprise.

"No." Morningrose meowed. "Why what is wrong?"

"Sedgefeather isvery ill."


	10. Chapter 9

DarkClan

Wildpaw crouched down, and he kept his tail still in the grass just like Minnowstep had taught him. Minnowstep nodded his head towards him.

"Very well done. You're learning fast. Keep up the good work." Minnowstep meowed in approval. Wildpaw was beaming with happiness on the inside. I'm so glad that Minnowstep is proud of me! Wildpaw kept silent as he then continued on to practice his stalking, trying as hard as he could to be silent.

DarkClan was known to favor land prey over water prey as their beach was mostly inaccessible. They did share a stream with CrystalClan, but DarkClan warriors had more of a taste for land prey.

"Very good!" Minnowstep meowed. "Just remember to keep your tail still."

"Of course, Minnowstep!" Wildpaw meowed happily.

"Other than that, you are doing very well. You will make an excellent hunter."

"I'm so proud of you, Wildpaw." Starlingflight meowed to her adopted son. She licked his ears.

"Do you think Shadedlight would be proud of me?" Wildpaw asked. He didn't remember much about his mother, but he still missed her very much.

"Of course!" Starlingflight meowed. "I bet she's watching you from StarClan right now!"

"Really??"

"Of course!" Starlingflight meowed encouragingly. Wildpaw smiled. I will make you proud, Shadedlight! I promise you that!


	11. Chapter 10

CoralClan

Cherrypaw awoke at dawn, bursting with energy and excitement. Today was her first day of apprentice training and she couldn't wait to start. Cherrypaw stretched her legs and prodded her sister Briarpaw in the side.

"Cmon wake up!" Cherrypaw meowed. "We're training today!" Briarpaw slowly opened her eyes with a yawn.

"It is soooooooo early though." Briarpaw complained.

"I know but I am just so excited! We get to explore the territory today!" Cherrypaw said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Stoatpaw meowed as he was now awake. "I can't wait to see the ocean."

"I can't wait to see the borders!" Briarpaw added.

"I can't wait to see everything!" Cherrypaw meowed happily. "So lets go!" Briarpaw and Stoatpaw nodded and the three siblings tumbled out of the apprentice den and they scrambled to find their mentors.

"You three are up early." Nutberry meowed. "The dawn patrol hasn't even left yet."

"We are just too excited!" Cherrypaw boasted. Nutberry chuckled and shook his head.

"Just listen to your mentors." he told them.

"We will!" All three of them said at the same time.

Cherrypaw spotted her mentor Fawndapple and she bounded over to her.

"Hi Fawndapple!" She meowed happily.

"Good morning. I hope you got some rest last night, this will be a long day, especially for little paws like yours."

"I can do it!" Cherrypaw insisted.

"Are you almost ready?" Splashwhisker meowed.

"Just waiting on Mossyear." Fawndapple meowed.

"Alright. I'm ready. The dawn patrol has been organized and so has a hunting patrol. Sorry for the inconvience."

"It's okay." Fawndapple meowed. Briarpaw and Cherrypaw exchanged a glance. Stoatpaw rolled his eyes at them. "Let's go."

With that, the six cats left the camp. Cherrypaw looked around at everything in awe. The way the sun filtered through the trees was so beautiful. The trees themselves were spread out and the forest floor was covered in thin grass. Moss was on the trees and ferns were all around.

They stopped at a clearing that was mostly soft dirt and sand.

"This is where apprentices train for battle. The ground is soft so it doesn't hurt if you fall." Fawndapple meowed.

"Wow." Briarpaw meowed, mostly to herself. They continued on walking.

Cherrypaw could smell the salty scent of the ocean as they got closer and closer to the beach. They reached the end of the trees and Cherrypaw's mouth gaped open at the seemingly endless sand. The ocean's waves were gentle and calm.

"This is the beach." Mossyear meowed. "When apprentices become warriors, we take a swim in the ocean to the Starpool where you speak with StarClan."

"You learn to swim in the ponds on our territory before we take you to the ocean." Splashwhisker said. "So don't try to swim in the ocean before youre ready. The Clans have lost too many apprentices because they went into the ocean before they were ready."

Cherrypaw gulped. She knew about how Splashwhisker had lost her sister, Graypaw, to the ocean because of that very reason.

"We promise we wont go into the ocean until we are ready." Briarpaw meowed.

"The border we share with DarkClan is marked by a row of pine trees. Their border with CrystalClan is the river. Our border with CrystalClan is where the forest gets thicker but not like DarkClan.

"Wow." Stoatpaw meowed.

"Wow indeed." Mossyear replied.


	12. Chapter 11

CrystalClan

Morningrose gasped. Hazelsplash's eyes widened. Ripplerunner hung his head in sadness and Thrushcloud rubbed against Hazelspash, trying to comfort her. Ebonyfeather looked down in sadness.

"What does she have?" Morningrose asked.

"She has a lump in her belly that wont go away and she is getting weaker." Ebonyfeather meowed. "Sagefeather says that the only thing she can do for Sedgefeather is to keep her comfortable. And I think right now, Sedgefeather needs to spend time with the kits."

"This is horrible." Hazelsplash meowed. "How are we supposed to tell the kits? They are so attached to Sedgefeather."

"I don't know." Ebonyfeather meowed. "I really don't know."

"CrystalClan will never let you have our territory!" Creekkit meowed at Sedgefeather.

"Yeah!" Patchkit meowed. "Get off our land!"

"Never!" Brightkit meowed. "CoralClan is going to win!"

"Yeah!" Primrosekit meowed. "Go CoralClan!"

"If you don't leave we will bring out our secret weapon!" Duskkit meowed.

"What's that?" Stormkit asked.

"Sedgefeather!" Sedgefeather meowed. "I am the secret weapon!"

"Oh no! Not Sedgefeather!"Stonekit meowed in fake horror.

"I will get you all!"

Ebonyfeather sighed in sadness, as she watched Sedgefeather play with the kits. Despite Sedgefeather's pain, she acted as though she was young again. And it hurt Ebonyfeather and her sisters to see their beloved mother waste away.

"Alright kits. I have to go rest." Sedgefeather stretched.

"Awwwweeeee." the kits meowed in sadness.

"Don't worry. I will be back to play later." Sedgefeather replied.

Sedgefeather then left the nursery cave and returned to the elder's cave.

"Ebonyfeather! Hazelsplash! Morningrose!" Sagefeather meowed, running into the nursery, her sides heaving.

"Sagefeather, what is it?" Morningrose asked.

"It's Sedgefeather." Sagefeather meowed, sadness glazing her eyes. "She..she left to leave StarClan in her sleep."

"No!" Ebonyfeather asked. "She...she cant be gone! What are we supposed to tell the kits?"

"I'm so sorry..." Sagefeather hung her head. "I..I did everything I could."

"We know." Hazelsplash meowed. "We don't blame you."

"Not at all." Ebonyfeather looked down at the kits. She knew how much Sedgefeather meant to the kits and now...now that she was gone...she had no idea how the kits would respond.

Brightkit woke up and so did the rest of the kits.

"Where's Sedgefeather? Is she back to play with us yet?" Brightkit asked.

"Yeah where is she?" Duskkit asked.

"I cant wait to play!" Creekkit meowed.

"Yeah!" Slatekit meowed. "She was gonna be a fox and we were gonna save CrystalClan!"

"Kits...Sedgefeather...Sedgefeather is gone."

"Did she go hunting?" Stormkit asked.

"Will she bring us a snack when she gets back?" Brightkit asked.

"My dear kits...Sedgefeather isn't coming back." Ebonyfeather meowed solemnly.

"Why not? Doesn't she love us anymore?" Patchkit meowed sadly.

"No..She loves you all very much." Hazelsplash meowed.

"Then why wont she come back?" Brightkit wailed,

"Shes in Starclan."

"Can she come and visit us?" Stonekit asked.

"No, Stonekit. When a cat goes to StarClan, they are gone forever."

"Why did she have to leave?" The kits wailed.

"It was her time."

"Tell StarClan to give her back!"

"Shes dead!" Ebonyfeather snapped. "Shes dead and she will never be back!" Ebonyfeather meowed, her voice breaking.


	13. Chapter 12

CrystalClan

Three moons had passed since Sedgefeather had passed. And now was the time for Brightkit and the rest of the kits to become apprentices. Brightkit was very excited. They had waited so long to become apprentices and now the time had come.

"Are you ready?" Ebonyfeather asked her kits.

"Yeah!" They all meowed happily.

"Good." She meowed. "The ceremony is about to start. Brightkit was beaming with happiness as Clearstar emerged from his cave. He padded down his pathway and looked at the eight kits about to become apprentices.

"Greetings, CrystalClan. It has been very many moons since we had so many new kits to become apprentices. I am proud to say that I am seeing my own two kits become apprentices." Clearstar purred and looked at Stormkit and Creekkit who were the youngest. "Brightkit, come forward." Brightkit blinked in surprise as she was the first one called.

"Go on!" Ebonyfeather nudged her. Brightkit nodded and she slowly made her way up to Clearstar.

"Brighkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Clearstar then motioned for Stoneberry to step forward. The muscular shecat proudly walked over.

"Stoneberry, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brightpaw." Brightpaw padded up to Stoneberry. They touched noses. "Slatekit, come forward." Brightpaw's sister bounded over excitedly but a look from Ripplerunner caused her to become more serious.

"Slatekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Slatepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Clearstar nodded his head to Thrushcloud who walked over.

"Thrushcloud you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Slatepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Slatepaw." Slatepaw smiled and happily touched noses with the older cat. "Primrosekit, come forward." Primrosekit walked over and sat down in front of Clearstar.

"You have expressed a desire to become a medicine cat apprentice. Until Sagefeather deams you worthy of your medicine cat name, you will be known as Primrosepaw." Primrose held her tail high as she touched noses with Sagefeather. Brightpaw's jaw opened wide

"You never told me you wanted to be a medicine cat!" Brightpaw meowed in astonishment.

"I know. Im sorry Brightpaw." Primrosepaw meowed.

"But we wont get to train together!" Brightpaw meowed in sadness.

"But we will still be friends!" Primrosepaw meowed to Brightpaw. "I promise."

"Duskkit, Come forward." Brightpaw's last sister approached Clearstar. "Duskkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Dawnpetal stepped forward. Uh oh. Dawnpetal was known to be very strict.

"Dawnpetal you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Duskpaw." Duskpaw touched noses with Dawnpetal. The four siblings sat down. "Patchkit, come forward." Patchkit, the oldest kit, stepped forward, his head held high in pride.

"Patchkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Patchpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Bramblestorm stepped forward.

"Bramblestorm you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Patchpaw." Patchpaw touched noses with Bramblestorm. "

"Stonekit, Come forward." Patchpaw's brother was next."Stonekit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Mintsplash stepped forward.

"Mintsplash you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stonepaw ." Stonepaw touched noses with Mintsplash.

"Creekkit, Come forward." The leader's daughter stepped forward. "Creekkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Creekpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Dewsong stepped forward.

"Dewsong you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Creekpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Creekpaw." Creekpaw touched noses with Dewsong.

"Stormkit, Come forward." Stormkit stepped forward. "Stormkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and the courage of a warrior." Wrenfeather stepped forward

"Wrenfeather you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stormpaw." Stormpaw touched noses with Wrenfeather.

"Brightpaw! Slatepaw! Primrosepaw! Duskpaw! Stonepaw! Patchpaw! Stormpaw! Creekpaw!"


	14. Chapter 13

DarkClan

Wildpaw stretched his legs. He was learning to swim today. His pelt prickled with excitement. He couldn't wait to learn to swim.

"Are you ready?" Minnowstep asked.

"Yes!" Wildpaw said excitedly. Minnowsteo chuckled. "Okay. Do exactly what I tell you." Wildpaw nodded and sat down. He gazed up at his mentor with wide eyes full of curiosity and an eagerness to learn.

"Swimming is like running but in water. But don't panic when your paws can't reach the bottom. Relax and the water will work with you and help you keep afloat. But until you are completely comfortable with swimming in shallow waters, don't attempt to go into the deeper parts." Minnowstep meowed.

"I understand." Wildpaw meowed.

"Good." Minnowstep nodded. He approached the stream that separated their territory from CrystalClan's. Wildpaw followed closely.

"Okay, first, wade into the water." Minnowstep intstructed. He then slowly made his way into the stream. Wildpae followed.

"It's cold!" Wildpaw meowed in surprise. Minnowstep meowed.

" Its a bit of a surprise at first, but you'll get used to it" Minnowstep meowed. "Now, try churning the water with your paws." He meowed. "Like this." He started showing Wildpaw what he meant.

Wildpaw copied him and before he knew it he was swimming.

"You're doing great! You're a natural swimmer!" Minnowstep purred "Just like your mother."

"Shadedlight was a good swimmer too?' Wildpaw asked after training was over.

"She was a natural." Minnowstep meowed. "She will be so proud of you." He purred. "Come, let's get back to camp."


	15. Chapter 14

CoralClan

"Cherrypaw! That was an amazing catch!" Stoatpaw meowed excitedly. "You're such a great hunter!"

"Thanks!" Cherrypaw meowed after she set down the fish she had just caught.

"You're learning very well, Cherrypaw." Fawndapple purred. She shifted on her paws in embarrassment.

"Thanks Fawndapple." She meowed.

"You're welcome." Fawndapple nodded to her.

"Stoatpaw! Why don't you fetch Splashwhisker and Briarpaw!" Mossyear asked.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Stoatpaw nodded and he bounded off into the trees. Cherrypaw backed away from the ocean and shook the sand out of her fur.

"When do we have a first hunting assessment?' Cherrypaw asked.

"At the next quarter moon, I believe." Mossyear meowed.

"I can't wait!" Cherrypaw said excitedly.

"What is it, Mossyear?" Splashwhisker asked and she and Briarpaw returned with Stoatpaw.

"Wow! What a great catch, Cherrypaw!" Briarpaw purred happily.

"Thanks Briarpaw." Cherrypaw said with a smile.

"Hows Briarpaw doing?" Mossyear asked.

"Shes doing very well. " Splashwhisker replied.

"I finally mastered swimming in the river!" Briarpaw boasted excitedly. Cherrypaw beamed with happiness.

"I'm so proud of you!" Cherrypaw barreled into her. "That's amazing!" Briarpaw giggled and pushed her off.

"That's wonderful news!" Mossyear purred.

"It is." Fawndapple agreed. "Hopefully soon Briarpaw can join us in learning to swim in the ocean."

"Yeah!" Briarpae stood up. "I would love that!"

"Can we?" Cherrypae asked.

"Soon. Cherrypaw, soon. But it has been a long day. Why dint you take your fish to the elders? I'm sure they would love it." Fawndapple meowed.

"Okay!" Cherrypaw nodded.


End file.
